Forever... Not!
Forever. NOT! Is the 16th episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX and the 3rd episode of the 2nd season. Plot WOOSH!!! A gush of air flew through Ben's hair. There was just a huge explosion. The team were sent flying back so much that Ben had to transform into Way Big just to hold on. He grabbed onto Gwen and Kevin to stop them from being injured. "Those Forever Knights are going ''way ''over-board!" Way Big said. Once the wind stopped blowing Way Big shot cosmic rays at the Forever Knights. Then the Ultimatrix flashed purple and deactivated. "Oh man. I hate these interferences!" Ben shouted. "It's must be what they are trying to get to that is interfering" Kevin shouted to Ben. Kevin absorbed a piece of Kineceleran skin. He ran around with great speed. He knocked into one of the Knights standing but was knocked right back. The Knights each pressed a switch on their suit. "Magnet shoes. That's why we weren't blown away by the explosion" one annouced. Gwen created a Bull of mana and sent it to attack the leader. Ben scrolled through the Ultimatrix but due to the interference no holograms were showing. He pressed down the faceplate and became Hoopfull. "Oh man! I hate these interferences!" Ben shouted. He became a ball of goop and flew around one of the knights. He then slung his bricklike arms at the knight. He ran off in pain. Gwen's bull hit the forever knight, he was knocked back a bit but the bull shattered on impact. "Hahaha. Remember me?" He asked Gwen. He then lifted off his mask. "Wiffle?" Kevin said. Then his face turned red. He absorbed concrete and ran at Winston, smashing him in the face. Winston began tearing up. "I am now the leader of the Forever Knights." Kevin hit him again and he broke down and ran off. "Wimp" Kevin said. Hoopfull reverted to Ben. "I will leave a motion sensor here incase they come back" Ben said. Then he pressed a button on the Ultimatrix. A spike popped out, he pulled the spike out and planted it. "New feature I figured out" He said winking at Kevin. The team got into Kevin's car and they all drove away. Gwen staying silent. Ben and Kevin were having a strength competition. Kevin won. Ben, being jealous, became El Diablo and grabbed Kevin's underwear, he then pulled them over his head. "Dude, what is it with you and your aliens wedgying me?!" Kevin shouted. Then El Diablo's attitude changed. He punched Kevin with great strength. Kevin couldn't reach his badge so he clutched the floor and asborbed carpet. He grabbed El Diablo and threw him to the ground. Then El Diablo's face changed. His voice mellowed. "Sorry, friend. Karter is, like, so angry" he said. Kevin teared up, laughing. "Gwen, what happened to Ben?" he shouted. "He has four attitudes, remember? Karter, Chloe, Muhammed and Jason" She explained. Kevin thought what each did. "Karter is obviously anger. Muhammed was a hippie, hey Muhammed" Kevin said. Ben got a grip, he reverted to normal. "Man do I hate this alien" He said. Then the Ultimatrix began beeping. "They are back!" Ben transformed into Stinkfly, Gwen jumped onto his back and he picked Kevin up, then they flew off. "Uhh, what is that smell? I am too good to be smelling this kind of stuff" Winston complained. Stinkfly shot a loogie shot at him. Winston got stuck to the wall and started to cry. "Wow, Kevin was right. What a wimp." Then, another explosion. Ben got ready. He transformed into TriWuzzo and wrapped Gwen and Kevin inside of him and then stuck himself to the floor. The explosion pushed everyone to the surface. More Knights stood there. TriWuzzo released Gwen and Kevin and rolled at the knights. He knocked a couple down. Gwen ran towards Winston and began attacking him. Kevin absorbed a sample of Ruby and joined the fight aswell. TriWuzzo got rid of a a few more knights, so did Kevin. Winston was shooting at Gwen and trying to intentionally hurt her. "GWEN!" Kevin yelled. He ran to her side. "Oh, no Kevin, don't worry it's not like I need backup" Ben said sarcastically. Then he had an idea. He turned into Goop. "Okay, if Bazel could-- sploot, to make a new thing I should be able to aswell." Goop concentrated and pushed until a ball formed from his chest. The ball popped out and grew spikes on the top of it and eyes. It fell to the floor but then Goop's anti-gravity disk duplicated and landed on the small Polymorph. It then got up. "Goopie" it said. "Yes! I did it!" Ben shouted. "Goopie, what can you do?" He asked it. Goopie began glowing green and transformed into a juvenile Necrofriggian. "Whoa! You can transform?" It nodded it's head. Then it touched the Ultimatrix symbol on it's chest. It began aging and grew to be a full sized, evolved Necrofriggian. It could now speak. "Because the Ultimatrix is merged with your DNA and when you created a clone of your DNA, me, I gained the Ultimatrix's power" Goopie explained. "Because an Ultimate form is an evolved alien, and an evolved alien has been aged millions of years it makes me the same age as you." Then Goopie flew off to help Ben fight. Goop flew inside of the Knights' suits and melted them from the inside. Goopie then became a Loboan pup and jumped on the rest of the knights and then shot sonic howls. All the knights were defeated, except for Wiffle. Ben became FuzzBall and rolled at him. Wiffle fell to the floor, then FuzzBall released poison toxins from inside of him. The team then left with a new team member, Goopie. A mysterious looking Knight walked through the area the battle took place in. "Finally, the squire is gone." Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Goopie Villains *Forever Knights *Winston Aliens Used By Ben *Way Big *Hoopfull (First appearance; Fusion Alien, Goop and Hopefull) *El Diablo (First Appearance) *Stinkfly *TriWuzzo *Goop *FuzzBall By Goopie *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Goopwolf Abilities used by Kevin *Kineceleran Skin *Concrete *Ruby Creatures made by Gwen *Cow Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX